Wulfgar
Character created by BlackDarkness679 Base Form= |-|Apex Form= Backstory Wulfgar life was tough from the very early days of his life, as before he was born, his parents and entire race formed a rebellion group, where along some other races joining them could unite to fight a war, against the invaders of Earth, the Phoenix race.The war wasn't looking good for the rebellion side and six years later the battle was lost, but they promised to show mercy for those who fought against them, if they swear loyalty and accept helping them in their plans. They had no choice and agreed as they couldnt do anything else, except Wulfgar's race and parents, which didn't gave up to stop their ruling over the planet.That would lead to the extinction of our main character entire species, but fortunately or unfortunately for him, Wulfgar was the sole survivor thanks to his parents hiding him somewhere safe, in hopes that one day, he could grow older and put a stop to all this. Born for barely just three days, with no one left to take care of him, the chances for him to live were pretty null, but he was found not long after by someone named Wulong, which took care of him like Wulfgar was his own son.He was an old master living with his kinds and family near the beach, underneath the surface by over one thousand meters, nobody knows about it, besides his species and some others, like Wulfgar.Years have passed and our main character got much older and more mature now, deciding he should leave and find answers about his past, Wulfgar gave his last goodbye to his father figure, in this lonely journey he would improve his fighting skill he studied from the old Wulong, along learning some whole new other stuff on his way. Few more years later, after Wulfgar found out about the history of the big war with the Phoenix race, he swore revenge on them and that he would get rid of them, exactly like how they did with his.Later on he met a girl named Leona, for which he will develop feelings to in the future, but also Catherine and Scavok, with the latter forming a rivalry and friendship down the lines.After learning more from them and receiving their help, this war might come to an end, bringing peace and happiness, along Wulfgar chance into fulfilling his promise of avenging his parents and race, so he can finally rest and move away from the past that kept him back from living a normal life. Appearance Wulfgar's appearance is very similar to that of a werewolf, but isnt really one despite the resemblance, he has messy grey hair, along some fur of gray to black color, covering the majority of his body.The teeth are humanoid looking, but it still has dental traces of a wolf, making use of his canines for intimidation to people, also on the lips, to the very right edge of them, Wulfgar got a scar which looks like its an open wound, with blood still there and while he would normally heal such wounds, according to his words it isnt really a scar, he says its a birth mark actually, something that thinks is making him unique in his opinion.His skin is pale and cold looking in color, although since the fur is present to most of his areas, it slightly darkens his skin a lot more that it doesnt look too pale and cold in the shade. The color of his eyes are a little bit of a dark shade of golden color and below them, on the cheeks more exactly, Wulfgar got some sort of whiskers, although its not facial hair, its an extension of his fur from the neck that are in the shape of these instead.The claws on each finger of his arms are around three centimeters long, when he got no need for the claws, they can be retracted back in order to not be uncomfortable for Wulfgar in his other activities. The chest area is exposed, while on the lower side of the body wears some dark bluish shorts, with a black belt for tightening them better on his body, not to mention his physique in general is pretty muscular, good looking and clearly well trained telling from the shapes on the abdomen.Besides that he is also quite a tall person, excluding the brutes and other huge animal hybrids in his world, Wulfgar is around one of the tallest characters around the place. When in the apex form, the ocular globe becomes entirely white, looking like a flash light, even the forehead got a sort of dot, from which it starts to shine brightly as his eyes, with his eyebrows now getting extended quite a lot and the birth mark also looks more as a little line drown there then a scar now, as for the whisker shaped fur, they still remain there, but they are now extending from the hair from the head. His hair remains messy, but goes up more then in his normal form and changes color from black to a violet one and gains some hair of the same shade on his shoulders, which are positioned diagonally and two on each arm as well, more exactly, situated on his elbows.The fur, he has previously had in his normal form disappears from the body and the skin gets colored to a lighter violet shade, as for the shorts, they not become long black jeans with some visible signs of being stretched out, possibly due to the form increasing his muscle mass so much, that they could have been damaged out of the growth of the muscles. Personality Wulfgar is a very insensible, dark, cold and incredibly mean person towards the others, with a couple of exceptions, he can be sarcastic, intimidating and even scary at times, simply put, Wulfgar personality is reflecting those of an anti-hero, being how he is acting around usually.When angry or pissed off, he is one merciless killing machine and cold blooded person, although he changed later on to be more forgiving and not get consumed by his rage. Regardless of these, Wulfgar got some sense of honor and a moral code going for him, as he tries fighting on equal grounds or giving opponents a chance when fighting against him, even giving a warning and that they should give up before getting worse for them, but on certain opponents, not all, just those he chooses that are deserving in his eyes, like Scavok. Despite of his "exterior shell" showing such traits about his personality, Wulfgar isnt missing a good side in him, he shown to be a caring, friendly, loving and funny person, even a little bit of shyness, but he doesnt really show it too much, as he doesnt want everybody to know that he has a softer side, a reason why to his friends, except Leona, he is having a serious attitude towards them. Wulfgar character can be misunderstood or interpreted wrong, his motives might be extreme and such, but deep inside, he is different then it seems.Although, after all, Wulfgar is a wolf, so his animalistic instincts also make him a dangerous person to be messing with, his emotions about those dear to him can drive him insane and incredibly violent if it ever comes down to that. Personal Statistics Name: Wulfgar, Wulf(how Leona calls him majority of the time) Origin: Hunter Blood Gender: Male Age: Unknown(looks like in his early 20s) Height: 6'3" feet(1.90 meters) Weight: 215 lbs(97 kgs) Classification: Hybrid(half human, half wolf) Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A | High 4-C | 4-A Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced vision, can see in the dark and spot things at a far away distance, Enhanced hearing, can hear the heartbeat of an individual or even its breathing no matter how low is it and figure out from which person is coming, Enhanced smell, can distinguish different scents even if they are mixed up in the air, can tell if someone is dead or alive based on that, Enhanced taste, he can tell for how long something its rotten and spot any strange chemical substance in the composition), Regeneration(Low-Mid, healed from deep stabs, lost chunks of his body, severely crushed organs/bones, extremely high burning, being skinned alive and sliced nearly in six | High-Mid, has regenerated from having his body blown into pieces, regenerated from just his head and having majority of his organs torn out of the body, in just several seconds while in his Apex form), Immortality(types 1 and 3), Adaptation, Transformation(into his Apex form), Resistance to Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Poison Manipulation, Possession(type 1 and 2) and Blood Manipulation, Expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation(Can create waves of energy by slashing), limited Fire Manipulation(By using the friction between the ground and his claws can create flaming waves for attacking or increasing the cutting strength of his claws to damage durable foes), Sound Manipulation(via his Wolf Yell), Air Manipulation(can deliver strikes at such power and speed that he shapes the form of the air into fists or kicks, able to create mini tornadoes) | Invulnerability(gains invulnerability, as long as he lets his predator instincts out while in this form, he cant be hurt from the outside in either close range or long range, you need to be higher tiered then him, have any durability negation ability or damage him from inside the body to go around his invulnerability), Body Control(can increase the strength of his muscles, grow sharp and tough fur on his body for offensive and defensive purposes and lengthens his nails for better reach), Heat Manipulation(his body got so much power that he can generate heat around himself, powerful enough that it can melt or burn things in his way, the heat around him can be useful as protection or as damage increase), Resistance to Matter Manipulation(Celestia Goddess form ability to do this wouldnt affect Wulfgar in this form regardless on how much she might try), Fear Manipulation(his animalistic behavior makes him highly resistant to this, making him fearless in this state) and Absorption(His power allows him to resist being absorbed, he is too powerful to be absorbed), Can survive in the vacuum of space and doesn't need oxygen Attack Potency: Large Planet level (physically above both Skar and Allkapocs put together, on par with Scavok when at his strongest) | Large Star level '(able to match and overpower Celestia on several occasions when fighting for real) | '''Multi-Solar System level '(comparable and greater then Celestia Goddess form, admitting she wont be able to win even with that) '''Speed: Relativistic (easily kept up with Rose and Angela and dodged attacks from them, even in close combat) | FTL '''(matched Celestia while both were at full power) | '''Massively FTL (Celestia said Wulfgar Apex form can easily match her Goddess form and maybe even surpass it) Lifting Strength: Class G '(lifted a couple of huge structures off of him with ease) | '''Class P '(held up three continents from collapsing on one of his friends) | 'Class Z '(threw back a small planet hurled at him by Celestia) 'Striking Strength: Large Planet Class '| Large Star Class | '''Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Planet level '(capable of trading blows with Skar and Allkapocs at the same time on his own, went toe to toe with Scavok in an intense fight) | '''Large Star level '(took lot of punishment in his battle with Celestia) | 'Multi-Solar System level '(shrugged off with no damage all of Celestia attacks even when she kept powering up, she says this form of Wulfgar is as powerful, if maybe more powerful than her form) '''Stamina: Godlike (even when he is in near death scenarios, even after getting weakened by draining attacks, he is still getting up to continue a fight) | Nigh-Infinite (his Apex form was said to match and surpass Celestia Goddess form, which has the power of all the phoenixes and stars combined) Range: 'Standard melee range | Several meters with wave attacks | Tens of meters with his air manipulation | Planetary with his Wolf Yell '''Standard Equipment: '''Anything in the environment that can be useful in battle 'Intelligence: Gifted '''(can outsmart and trick opponents during the battle, shown to be have a quick thinking and is an incredible strategist, he was able to learn his abilities very fast when he was still young) '''Weaknesses: Wulfgar doesn't fight seriously from the beginning and his attitude towards the opponent got him into troubles before (as in he annoys or triggers them with his rude behaviour towards them). Anyone around his level, especially in skill and experience are a clear challenge for him, as he lost battles against such opponents before. Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Wolf Yell: 'Wulfgar can use a powerful yell that can destroy thick and massive structures, by inhaling more air, he can increase the its power by quite a lot, the Wolf Yell is so powerful, that it was shown to even skin a being alive, muscles and nerves too, in some occasions, Wulfgar shown his attack can even skin somebody till a skeleton only if he desires and said it himself he can do this, the attack shown to match and overpower Celestia strongest attack when Wulfgar was in his Apex form '-Slashing Fury: 'He strikes his opponent with a barrage of slashes at a rapid pace, with the screen going black and flashes of the slashing strikes are shown to be performed with blinding speeds, with a last slash in a huge X shape being done before Wulfgar is seen behind the opponent, stopping his own movements with his claws from accelerating any further, the opponent shortly has all his wounds from the attacks delivered by him burst huge ammounts of blood out violently '-Blood Tornado: 'Basically Wulfgar is rotating so fast ,that he creates a mini tornado, if the opponent gets caught in this he will get scraped continuously, changing the color of the tornado to red, drawn from the blood spilled out from the scaped opponent '''Key: Base '| 'Full power '| '''Apex Optional Stats Form:His Apex form is activated when he either gets angered enough or in a state near death, this form boost his stats, power and abilities and puts him at his maximum potential, the downside is that after he gets back to normal he is way too tired to go for another round immediately Others Notable Victories: Flesh Beasts (W.L.A (Verse)) Flesh Beasts profile (4-A versions and speed equalized) Notable Losses: Doctor Doom (Avengers Alliance) Doctor Doom Profile (High 4-C stats and speed equalized, Wulfgar had help from Leona) Inconclusive Matches: Wonder Woman (Knights of Justice) Wonder Woman's profile (Speed was equalized, Wulfgar had help from Leona and Wonder Woman had the following powers restricted:OHK, Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation, Regeneration, Seduction, Time, Spatial and Matter Manipulation) The rights for the image goes to the respective owner of it.__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Hunters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Werewolves Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Original Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Heat Users Category:Berserkers Category:Leaders Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Negation Users Category:Tragic Characters